1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation structure of intelligent wearable device, which is able to dissipate the heat generated by the intelligent wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid advance of sciences and technologies, various multifunction mobile devices have been developed, including mobile phones, tablets and even intelligent wearable devices such as watches, necklaces and fingerings. The intelligent wearable device is equipped with various electronic components in accordance with the requirements of users, such as touch screen, satellite positioning chip, motion sensor and medical monitoring system. The intelligent watch is connectable to other mobile devices via Bluetooth or network. Moreover, a SIN card can be inserted into the intelligent watch to access to 3G or 4G network and make phone calls or take pictures and film. In operation, the intelligent watch will generate heat. In addition, the entire intelligent watch is designed with a sealed structure for achieving dustproof and waterproof effect and protection function. Under such circumstance, the heat generated by the electronic components in the intelligent watch can be hardly dissipated outward. As a result, the heat will accumulate in the interior of the watch or the device to cause deterioration of execution efficiency of the intelligent watch or even shutdown of the intelligent watch. Furthermore, the conventional heat dissipation component such as heat pipe or vapor chamber cannot be bent so that it is impossible to extend the heat pipe or vapor chamber into the watchband. Therefore, the conventional heat dissipation component is inapplicable to the intelligent watch for dissipating the heat. Accordingly, it has become a critical issue how to solve the heat dissipation problem of the intelligent watch and various intelligent wearable devices.